versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Merlina
Melina the Wizard 'is a supporting character-turned antagonist from Sonic and the Black Knight. Background Long ago, the wizard Merlin sired a child, and christened her Merlina. Years later, Merlin was dying, but had no way to ensure the kingdom's safety. So, using his remaining magic, he created a phantasm of King Arthur, and entrusted it with the scabbard of the sword Excalibur, which granted eternal life. Merlina, witnessing the kingdom and realizing it would fall into ruin someday, desperately sought the scabbard so she could stop this. However, she was no match for King Arthur on her own. So, using a summoning spell, she brought the fabled Sir Sonic of legend into Camelot, and tricked him into defeating Arthur so she could claim the scabbard, becoming the Dark Queen. However, her reign was short lived, as Sonic struck her down with the sacred sword Excalibur, proving himself the rightful King Arthur, and gave her comfort to keep going on in spite of her fears. Stats 'Attack Potency: Unknown '''(Doesn't fight anyone before claiming the scabbard) | Large Planet Level (Effortlessly stomped Base Sonic, and put up a strong fight against Excalibur Sonic) 'Speed: Faster than Light '(Was able to outrun King Arthur's horse, which could keep up with Sonic) | At least 'Faster than Light '(Far faster than before. Kept up with Excalibur Sonic) 'Durability: Unknown | Large Planet Level '(Took many hits from Excalibur Sonic) 'Hax: '''Summoning, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Immortality (With King Arthur's scabbard), Reality Warping, Barrier Creation, Spiritual Projection 'Intelligence: High '(Tricked Sonic into collecting the scabbard of Excalibur for her) 'Stamina: Unknown | High '''(Had a long, drawn-out battle with Excalibur Sonic before being defeated) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Barrier Creation: '''As the Dark Queen, Merlina created a barrier around her castle that could only be broken by placing the three sacred blades of the Knights of the Round Table in their altars. She can also project personal barriers powerful enough to block attacks from Caliburn. * '''Summoning/Portal Creation/Dimensional Travel: '''By casting a spell, Merlina created a portal in the sky and summoned Sonic from his dimension. * '''Immortality: '''With the scabbard's power, Merlina is granted eternal life, at the cost of her sanity. * '''Energy Projection: '''Merlina can create spheres of dark energy to attack foes. * '''Spiritual Projection: '''Conjured an astral warrior to attack Sonic, and later formed it around herself to increase her range and power. * '''Darkness Manipulation: '''Created dark shadow mists to impede Excalibur Sonic. Techniques * '''Deathcalibur Slash: '''Merlina slashes with her giant Deathcalibur swords, dealing heavy damage if they connect. Equipment * '''Staff: '''A wooden staff Merlina uses to perform her spells. * '''Excalibur's Scabbard: '''Grants Merlina eternal life and supreme power. Key '''Base | Dark Queen Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Cut Caliburn in two with one strike. Speed/Reactions * Can swing fast enough to counter Excalibur Sonic's sword swipes. Durability/Endurance * Barriers easily blocked the strongest strikes from Caliburn. Skill/Intelligence * Skilled in swordplay as the Dark Queen, even matching Excalibur Sonic. * Fooled Sonic into defeating King Arthur so she could collect Excalibur's scabbard. Powerscaling Because Merlina doesn't engage in combat whatsoever prior to getting the scabbard, it's very unlikely she can scale to any noteworthy feats. However, as the Dark Queen, she easily pummeled Sonic, forcing him to transform into Excalibur Sonic to beat her, and even then she could deal damage to him. Weaknesses * Without Excalibur's scabbard, is relatively useless in combat. * The scabbard only grants immortality from aging. * Has yet to display the full potential of her magic. Sources Sonic Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Faster than Light Category:Large Planet Level Category:Magic Users Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Unknown Stats Category:SEGA